1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to power and like tools and their use. More particularly, it relates to an adapter which may be modified for use with various power tools and hand tools so that they may be fastened to and worked with on the top of a cabinet in which they may also be stored when not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Until now the home craftsman has had no convenient way to remove tools from storage and use them one by one as needed in an installed position on a working table right where stored.